You are weak, Kurosaki
by otahotian
Summary: oka, our first story. someway cute oneshot of IchiXHitsu. Their meetings after the battles. Just try,and comment please. :  oh, and English is our beta so maybe there are mistakes


**Warning: small, but really angry dragon.**

„Why are you here, Kurosaki?" said small tenth-division captain in silent, almost neutral voice. He brought up that question at least seventh time that day.

Acros the room, Kurosaki Ichigo looked up from his book. He took it from book shelf in the office, and when he realized, that it is second part of Lord of the Rings, he started to read immediately. His brown eyes met the cold sight of the small captain.

Ichigo raised his eybrows in suprise, when he saw the young prodigy watching him, instead of doing his paperwork. And in his beautyfull sea-green eyes was even something like ... curiosity.

Ichigo smirked; Toushiro unwittingly gave him another chance to tease him. He smiled innocently and said:

„Am just readin´, Toushiro. Outside is to warm fer that."

Hitsugaya focused on the books´ title, just for a while, before he realized what did Kurosaki said.

„It´s Hitsugaya-Taicho for you." grunted small taicho and he turned his attention back to papers on his desk. Just for a moment he thought, that Kurosaki doesn´t have to be _that_ idiotic, when he read his favourite book, but the anger has returned back after the only sentense.

„Hai,hai. Gomen." said Ichigo quickly, already thinking up some other way to tease cold taicho. It was really difficult for him to cover his smirk now. Oh – he just loved teasing the captain of tenth. He didn´t even know why he that enjoy Toushiros´ company, but he did. That was another reason to stay in his office, next to the aversion to meat one captain of the eleventh division.

„Hm-m." mumbled Toushiro to let other boy know, that he heard him. But he didn´t look up to see, what was that _baka strawberry _doing.

Ichigo didn´t mind at all. He was expecting it, when he was silently sneaking around the office, just to stop right behind the smaller taicho.

He hoped Toushiro wouldn´t notice the shift in his reiatsu, meanwhile, he was trying to think up what concretely should he say, to alarm white-haired boy.

Toushiro sighted for himself. Of course he noticed. He was genius, after all. He even knew – thanks to the reflection in window – that Kurosaki was standing behind him. However, he stayed silent. He was curious, he had to say. No – he didn´t like continuous teasing from red-headed boy, but..maybe it was better than ignoring him, like almost everyone did. He slightly enjoyed the attention Kurosaki gave him. And...Kurosaki was really inventive when came to teasing.

„Am curious..." started Kurosaki and was litlle bit disappointed of lack reaction from Toushiro. However, he didn´t mind, he had another plan, after all. „...i am curious, how often do you pretend doing paperwork, while reading, Toushiro..." finished Ichigo his sentence and take out of Toushiros desk the first part of book.

„That´s NOT IT!" shouted Toushiro ashamedly. He didn´t even realize the wrong salutation. He violently stood up from his chair and collected said book from Ichigo´s hands. He was just about to hit taller boy, when he noted large smirk on the boy´s face.

He was just acting the way, that baka strawberry wanted him to. Of course, that would make that idiot happy.

He wanted to at least _say _something to make that smirk disapear, but Kurosaki was faster:

„Aah, Toushirou, don worry 'bout it. Yuzu-chan´s doin´ the same, when she´s supposed t´ do homeworks." announced Ichigo happily and took one step backwards. Still smiling like madman, of course. He _loved _it.

„I. Am. Not. Some. Child." snapped young captain angrily, while wondering, who the hell is _Yuzu-chan_, and _why_ the hell that baka sounded so lovingly and softly, when saying her name. Maybe it was his sister.. That made Toushiro little bit more comfortable.

„Who said, Yuzu is?" asked Ichigo conversationally and mussed the young taichos´ hair. For long time, he was wondering if his hair is so soft it looks, but now, it was just...cold. _Cold_.

That was the moment, when Ichigo realized, that teasing juu-bantai taicho and stay near wasn´t very good idea. Toushiro was ice&snow master, with the strongest ice type zanpakutou in history of Seireitei, after all.

That was the moment when Ichigo realized, that something is wrong. _Terribly _wrong. Toushiro was _smiling._

That was weird. At least until Kurosaki identified that smile like: furious and evil.

And just than, his hand started to feel...weird. Cold. And it hurts.

After that, the evening was peaceful. Ichigo was trying to unfrost his hurting arm, while wondering, why Toushiro doesn´t have the third part of Tolkiens´ trilogy too.

Meanwhile said captain was doing his paperwork, in quite good mood. He was idly thinking, when will Kurosaki leave, not that he minded his presence, now. If he was quiet, he was almost fun to hang with. Maybe he will be even glad, if that baka stays for longer. Maybe..

His thoughts was violently interupted, when he felt strange trambling in Kurosakis´ reiatsu. Not that he was paying attention to that idiot, his reiatsu was just so large, so stupidly large, that it was impossible to ignore it.

Hitsugaya looked up, only to see Kurosaki staring out of the window, with so un-kurosaki scared face.

Toushirou frowned. He wasn´t expecting him to be frighten. After all, he was _Kurosaki_. _The_ Kurosaki, who only with four comrades came to the enemies nest to rescue some girl, almost stranger. And even without plan, without strategy.

„Kurosaki.." said Toushiro, his scowl still on his childish face, and stood up to see, what was that baka so scared of.

He was surprised and slightly disapointed, when Kurosaki didn´t even show that he heard him. It absolutely wasn´t like him.

Hitsugaya was looking the same way Kurosaki was, when he felt familiar reiatsu.

„Zaraki Kenpachi.." said Toushiro when he realized why is the other boy acting this way. He have already heard about manic obssession of the eleventh division captain. He was trying to hunt Ichigo down, as a revenge for their last fight during own ryoka case. Of course, Ichigo doesn´t want to fight back, he dislikes fighting. Not that Zaraki would listen to him.

Ichigo jerked, when he heard that name, and turned around to face the smaller captain. They were absurdly close now, because of Hitsugayas attepts to understand Kurosakis strange acting. Kurosaki could almost feel the taicho breathing.

_He is afraid of Zaraki, _this much_?..._ Hitsugaya couldn´t looked away from that face. Scared, eyes widden with shock and lips softly trembling, like if Ichigo was going to cry. Something withing the feeling was familiar to small taicho. He felt that way once too, and he didn´t want to feel it again. And he just couldn´t see Kurosaki with this look on his gorgeous face.

„He shouldn´t be here..." mumbled Toushiro, when he saw large figure of the fight-loving taicho.

Kurosaki sighted slightly, almost relieved. Maybe he was expecting Toushiro to just call Kenpachi to beat that crap out of Ichigo, to get rid of him. And when he was not going to do so, orange headed shinigami smiled thankfully.

Toushiro felt like smiling back, just wasn't able to resist the soft look on boys´ face. He almost did it, when another familiar voice hit him.

It sounded like Rangiku was trying to find someone to drink with. And she was really near his office, it almost was like she was trying to make him angry. It´s not possible to just _forget_, that he can hear her.

„..." growled small taicho, his mood immediatelly switched from „relaxed" to „fury". „DON´T EVEN _THINK_ ABOUT DRINKING AGAIN!" he shouted from the window, which was his lieutenant sitting under.  
Rangikus´ reiatsu was now mirroring her horror, but Hitsugaya was so determined to make her do _something_ at least once, or make her freeze to help his own anger. And he was _sure_ there weren´t _anyone_ to stop him. Oh, how terribly _wrong_ was him.

„Aaah, you are sooo kawaiiii when you are angry, Toushiro!" said one substitute shinigami right next to him, someway determinated to actually _stop_ taicho from making blizzard.

Toushiro blinked few times. That was sooo _unfair._ That baka strawberry should be on _his _side, not the other, it was _him_ who promised help against Zaraki, after all. He shouldn´t be helping Matsumoto.

He decided at least to correct his name.

„It´s Hitsugaya-tai.." At the same time, Kurosaki decided to do something absolutely _suicidal_. He moved towards small taicho and put his warm palms on cold, slim shoulders.

Hitsugaya widened his eyes in shock, still trying to learn that baka his name, when Kurosaki connected their lips together. His warm ones on the soft, cold lips of his small dragon.

The last part of his sentence was only mumble. Sensing Ichigos´ tangue against his lips, Toushiro wasn´t able to think properly. Should he respond..? Should he feel proud, that _the Kurosaki_ was kissing _him..?_ But it was so wrong. Or should he push him away? Should he feel angry, because _what the hell was that boke doing _this _time_..? But it felt so good.

Then, too soon, Kurosaki pulled away and with shunpo disapeared as fast, as he can.

His reiatsu was still near, when Toushiro wake up from his daze, ashamed and blushing.

„KUROSAKIIIIII!" he shouted and let his reiatsu explode, when he heard Kurosakis´ giggle.

Still, he wasn´t sure, if he was angry – that idiot, how can he, how can he ... _kiss_ him..?, or disapointed – Kurosaki just stopped far too soon.

When he was helping his subordinates with defrosting, he was wondering, how exactly does he feel about said substitute shinigami. He wasn´t sure.

**You are weak, Kurosaki.**

_Something is wrong with Kurosaki.._ told Toushiro himself, when he looked up after sensing said boys´ riatsu nearby. He thought, and slightly hoped, that he would catch Kurosaki sitting in his office, with that stupid and annoying smirk, and watching him, like he was the last time he was in Seireitei.

But office of the tenth division was silent and almost agonizedly void. Just his small frame, sitting on his chair and doing some work.

Is Kurosaki angry on him? Did Toushiro said something wrong to him, so he is afraid to come back? No. That's not likely. Last time they saw each other, it was during the Baunto invasion. They were busy fighting and doing some strategies, to actually argue. And... _anything_ Toushiro would _say_, or_ do_ wouldn't stop Kurosaki from doing whatever he wants. That means, he doesn't _want _to be here.

For some reason, this fact hurted Hitsugaya. Not like he has never felt the hurt, but that wasn't something, he liked to feel.

He stood up and exited his office, withoug even thinking what does he want to do, where does he want to go.

He found light trace of Kurosaki's reiatsu and headed that way. He almost ran, only to find red-headed teen sitting under some tree, half the way between sixth and tenth division.

Kurosaki didn't looked up. He didn't even _notice_ Toushiro's presence, not opening his eyes, but still awake.

„Kurosaki..." the small taicho frowned, standing in front of the teen. Ichigo didn't look good. He was obviously tired, large shadows under his eyes and his lisp had traces of his teeth.

Ichigo finally looked up. „Toushiro..?" He was frowning too and bitting his lower lip. The taicho wasn't even trying to correct him this time.

„You look ... tired. What's wrong?" asked Toushiro, his deep eyes trying to see Ichigo's soul, trough his ones.

Ichigo closed his eyes, slightly uncomfortable under his observation. That made Toushiro disappointed, he wanted, no, he _needed_ to see that sparkling diamonds again.

„Ichigo..."said Hitsugaya again, sounding slightly intimidating, when using the first name. He himself was surprised how differently did it feel to adress taller teen like this.

Kurosaki wildly opened his eyes, terribly surprised, that the cold taicho was acting almost kindly.

„Nothing...Nothing is wrong..." said Ichigo, emotionlessly answering the question. Hitsugaya frowned once again, that wasn't like Kurosaki. Toushiro was expecting him to laugh for his concern, for throwing away the mask he was always wearing, because that was something Kurosaki would do. But he didn't do so, he just looked away avoiding eye contact. Was he trying to make white-haired taicho not to worry? And using some pathetic lie?

„Who are you, and what did you do to Kurosaki..?" tried Toushiro weak joke, using again just given name. It was safer, still, he felt like his voice softened a little, when saying red-head's name.

Kurosaki looked up, confused by Toushiro's act. In his eyes there was slightly shining the pain, he was so trying to hide.

"Ichigo..." mumbled the small taicho. He put his small hand on Kurosaki's shoulder and moved closer.

Red-head's eyes widen, from the sudden closeness. He cannot, but think about their last contact, just after Aizen-teme's betrayal.

Hitsugaya remembered that too, and was really hoping, that he wasn't blushing, when he shifted himself closer, wanting to repay for his kiss, his lips only a bit away from Ichigo's now.

Kurosaki didn't move, too much surprised to do anything.

"We've found Icciiiii!" that was loud, piercing voice, just before Toushiro would push their lips together. Young taicho harshly breathed out on Kurosaki's lips and looked on small, pink-haired eleventh division fukutaicho, Kusajishi Yachiru.

"Ichigooooooo!" second voice broke through the evening silent. This one belonged to scarred taicho, Zaraki Kenpachi. His robust frame appeared in their sight.

Kurosaki gasped, once again losing his silent mask. He quickly stood up and shunpoed away, to the forest all around them.

"Ichigo..." breathed Toushiro, looking that way, where Kurosaki disappeared.

He hasn't seen Kurosaki after that. The rumors said, that he was spending time by the sixth division, with Abarai Renji, annoying and loud redheaded vicecaptain.

Toushiro had to say, that these two were slightly similar, Renji and Kurosaki. Still, he disliked the idea of the two of them spending time together, it made him feel some funny urge to kill Abarai.

And then, when Kurosaki was leaving to the human world, his normal, loud and happy self was back.

"So Ichigo-san is finally alright." said Ukitake Juushiro with small happy smile, when Kurosaki disappeared to the Senkaimon with all of his friends. Toushiro shot him fast glare, longing to ask what _the hell_ was wrong with that _bakastrawberry_, but at the same time being afraid to lost his cool.

Fortunately, he wasn't alone, and God bless Matsumoto with her curiosity.

"Ah, Ukitake-taichooo, what was wrong with Ichi?" she asked, not really being polite. Ukitake was slightly sheepish, when the golden-haired women winked on him.

Toushiro was now paying attention to the old captain, but stubbornly was he still trying to not let his mask slip, acting like the closing Senkai gate was much more interesting.

"Umm, Ichigo-san was not in the best mood, after the main battle." Ukitake again smiled gently and shrugged. "I am afraid, I do not know much more about this, Rangiku-san. But you can try and ask Abarai-kun, though he was the one who helped him at the end."

"Soooka..?" said surprised Rangiku, immediately waving to red-headed Abarai, to come closer.

"Renji!" she shouted loudly to greet him and put her arm around his neck. "Renji, Renji, we're curious," said the women, slightly poking Abarais nose. Said man just raised his eyebrows, waiting for the question. "..What was with Ichi?"

Renji's eyes widen a bit, but then he smiled in his derisive way. He leaned back his head and watched the sky, thinking about some way, how to explain things.

"Well, he was just depressed, 'cause he's way to weak.." he said matter-of-factly.

"How did he come to that conclusion?" asked confused Rangiku, just before Toushiro could talk up. He made mind note to let her at least two days without work, to thank her for that.

Now was Renji even laughing, noted Toushiro deathly glaring at the red-headed fuku-taicho.

"Well... you know taicho just... someway ... told him." said Renji, still laughing his ass off.

"Byakuya told him?" scowled Ukitake in disbelief.

Renji just grinned and leaned nearer to the other shinigami, lowering his voice, so just they would hear him.

"It was after Rukia woke up. We, me and Ichigo, were sitting outside near the Kuchiki House and ... well, arguing. Then taicho came and ... _bitched us out_, I can say. He said we should just shut up and Ichigo should go back home, because he was actually week and no help to us at all, if he couldn't take care of his people and Rukia." said Renji mainly in whispering.

"But that's not _true_!" said Ukitake, little bit angry on Kuchiki. "Ichigo-san is _stronger_ than Byakuya!"

Toushiro agreed, but said nothing. Kurosaki _really_ was strong! He was strong and responsible, even Hitsugaya _knew_ that much. And although he often called Kurosaki names, told him that he is idiot, he actually _believed _in him, and he would _never _said _anything_ to hurt that young substitute. How could Kuchiki even _said _some bullshit like this? And why the hell was Kurosaki _listening _to him? Why was he listening to Kuchiki, when he _wasn't _listening to _him_, to Hitsugaya, even when he wanted nothing, but help him.

The small captain of tenth division harshly turned around, pissed beyond relief, so even not caring that he was losing his cool in presence of two other captains and vicecaptains. He shunpoed away, leaveing Seireitei, and stopping on the edge of forests.

_We will meet again, Kurosaki. And then, I will tell you, _how_ strong you are. _He promised to himself and returned back to his workplace.

**The frozen windows**

"To...to...toushiro?" stuttered confused Kurosaki, when he randomly looked from his window, just to see the small taicho sitting on the other side of the cold glass, staring back.

It wasn't like Kurosaki didn't know, that shinigami were in Karakura, after all, they all should train for incoming battle against that Aizen-teme. It was just that...Toushiro should sleep with Rangiku in Inoue's place.

"Open the window Kurosaki" growled the taicho, rolling his eyes. It was starting to rain, and he _really_ did not want to be ill, thank you very much.

Kurosaki absentmindedly obeyed and stood back, to let Toushiro jump down from window, safely on his bed.

"Toushiro, what are you doing here?" asked Ichigo, when sure his voice wouldn't betray him.

Toushiro stayed silent, on his face spreading evil smile. He gripped Kurosaki's pajamas, and jerked him towards to pull their lips together.

Kurosaki gasped in surprise, giving Toushiro opportunity to slid his tongue inside red-head's mouth.

Toushiro closed his eyes, trying to remember everything this time; the pleasing warm spreading from taller body, the silky lips and tongue, tasting like chocolate and his sweet, sweet scent.

He suddenly dropped the fabric of Ichigo's pajama and fell down on Kurosaki's bed, pulling him too.

Ichigo was the first to pull back, curiously eyeing smaller boy.

He was planning on ask him, what _the hell_ was he doing, not that he was complaining, it's just, It wasn't something, he was expecting from the cold – sober – taicho. However his plan just left him, without saying farewell, when he saw Toushiro's face.

It was the most beautiful thing, he has ever seen. Toushiro's eyes were hooded, lips slightly parted and moist, cheeks flushed.

"...Toushiro..."mumbled Kurosaki and leaned forward and pulled their lips together again. He felt Toushiro smile a little and arched his back up, rubbing their chests together.

Ichigo, too, closed his eyes, unable to take the look in Toushiro's aquamarine eyes. He purred, sensing small, cold hands under his pajama top. Hitsugaya laughed and gasped for breath.

Toushiro smiled, looking at red-head, touching his soft lips. He put his lips on Kurosaki's neck, biting down and sucking on small drop of blood.

"You are mine, Kurosaki Ichigo..." purred Toushirou. Ichigo slightly shivered, when cold breath touched his neck. He then looked back; meeting taicho's eyes - clear, bright, beautiful and serious.

Kurosaki gently smiled back, brushing some hair away from Toushiro's forehead.

"Forever..." agreed Ichigo and lay down, with Toushiro on top of him. Toushiro cuddled against his chest in his warm embrace, falling asleep.

Kurosaki fell asleep just while after him, his last thought was, that Toushiro was absolutely adorable, when sleeping, and that he _really_ shouldn't tell him this, if not wanting slow death. Of course, it would be the first thing in the morning, what will Kurosaki say.

After a while, dark frame appeared in the room, jumping from the window. That girl tried to dry her hair, because of rain, but he noticed something weird was there. She was expecting Ichigo to snore, but now she heard two silent breathing.

The girl, Kuchiki Rukia, looked on the bed and suddenly giggled.

She forced herself to stay silent, not wanting to wake them both up, and left Ichigo's room, heading to her own.

What she hasn't noticed was, that there were two aquamarine eyes watching her carefully.

_So what... she can know..._ said Toushiro to himself, and drifted back to sleep, with his hand in Ichigo's soft hair.

**the end.**

** Bonus ... for my own entertainment ^_^**

"Toushiro, what do you want for birthday?" asked Kurosaki, watching his small boyfriend, both eating breakfast with Karin and Yuzu.

It was about five months after the battle, and Hitsugaya Toushiro was on his peaceful vacation in Karakura town, to rest for a while.

"Donno, surprise me." said Toushiro gently and bit small piece of his strawberry toast.

"Aaaah, Toushiroooo..." moaned Kurosaki. He hid his face in palms, accidentally soaking his hair in milk.

"Kurosaki! Look what are you doing!" growled small boy, pointing to Ichigo's cup.

Yuzu absentmindedly handed towel to her brother, not stopping her chit-chat with Karin. Neither one form girls was listening to the boys. They both were already used to the morning conversations.

Both boys ate in silence for a moment.

"Toushiro..." Kurosaki started with scowl. Toushiro looked up from some magazine, he was reading.

"Yes, Ichigo?" he asked politely.

"What do you want for birthday?"

Hitsugaya growled in annoyance. "Surprise me, I don't care, just don't ask anymore." answered the smaller boy.

Kurosaki acted like thinking really hard, and then continued:

"Whaaa, I donnooooo." he said. "Gimme some advice, Shiro-chan!" in his eyes there were devilish flames.

Toushiro almost choked his toast, when Ichigo said his old – and hated – nickname.

"Why-...how-...Ichigo..-when." stuttered small Taicho. Ichigo was curiously watching him.

"You are surprised I know your little sister, Toushiro? After all, you already _know _mine." laughed Ichigo. Toushiro's sister, small Momo, was the only reason he could know the cute nickname for his Yuki-hime. She told him more things about Toushiro, obviously happy that her brother had someone to love.

"But..." said Hitsugaya automatically. He didn't even know what to say next.

"Toushiro. Jama-jii asked me to be the new captain of her division. Of course I _do _know her, she will be my lieutenant, after all.

Toushiro just stared at her. The _bakastrawberry _will be captain in Seireitei? He suddenly felt himself smile. Finally there will be someone responsible and strong to take care of the division and her little sister. Not that she need it now, but still.

"You accepted it, Ichigo?" asked he. The soon-will-be-captain just nodded, not talking with full mouth. He raised his palm, to stop Toushiro from asking and swallowed.

"I will be the captain from the first day, after you vacation." he smiled. "But what's more important..."

"Hmm..?" Toushiro asked curiously. What was more important...?

"... What do you want for birthday?" Toushiro felt his mask slipped once again.

"Ichigo!" he shouted. "By all the dragons from Seireitei, Kurosaki, we are fucking together for more than two months and you are asking me, what I want for birthday?"

"How is this related, Toushiro?" asked innocently Ichigo.

Toushiro blushed. He didn't mean it _this_ way, just, that the _baka strawberry_ should know him well enough by now, to pick something up on his own.

"So, give me for example plushy..." Toushiro sighed, giving up. He wondered if it would be white plushy dragon. He wasn't expecting anything other.

Kurosaki just leaned forward, to catch Toushiro's attention. Said taicho watched him with growing suspicion.

"I've already bought you a book.." said Ichigo happily and ran from the room, before Toushiro could pull himself together and through something on him.


End file.
